XOXOfufu
by CrushedCoppelia
Summary: It was a Friday, sitting at the bar with her next to me drinking the Apple Martini I had paid, when I realized which was the only reason why I was so attracted to her. She was The Girl.


_First of all, Plain White T's gets credit for being great Muses. The fic is inspired in their song XOXOfufu -or however you're supposed to write it. Their great, so go and listen to them, because how can you not love a boy that writes a song like 1,2,3,4 and makes a wonderful video for her?_

_Second, this belongs to Laura. The first one out of four fics, each for every McFlyer. If I'm lucky, I'll make her change her mind and accept the other kind of one-shot as part of the Tom's. If I'm lucky. Like reaaaaaaaaally lucky. Not like I pressuring, Lor, really XD. I swear the next ones are going to be better because this doesn´t really... gets to my standards, or something? Hopefully, you'llstill like it._

_And third, I didn´t really re-read this. Sorry. I trusted my word corrector to do that job for me, so don´t hate me if something has no sense at all. Sorry for that._

_Now, onto the story._

_Love!_

_XOXO_

**

* * *

**

Xoxofufu

The first time I saw her, a lovely, adorable girl of dark curls with a green ribbon holding them up, small, smiling, and beautiful; she was with a group of people I hated. She was studying music, and somehow, she had ended with an internship in our record label. I don´t know why she was with them, because those two boys and three girls were the only people I _hated_ that came with fame. They thought they were all that, and constantly treated me and the guys as regular, pre-fabricated Boy Band. And the worst of all was that one of them, Brent, was clearly thinking of doing many times with her as they argued. And no matter how much they did argue… she was still with them.

Laura was irresistible, I couldn´t help but stare at her from the other side of the studio as we rehearsed and she took notes of whatever _Brent_ was saying to her breasts. I watched her discussed things, nodded and accepted others, gesticulate grandiloquently with her skinny arms… Her face glowed under the weird light of the room.

I would have given _anything_ for a chance to actually meet her, talk to her, at the very least. My list of things I wanted to do with Laura was long, and it included thing such as going to Paris, a cruise, Disney and sex. Kiss her, too. But she was with _the other team_, no matter how much Tom scolded me and Harry for calling them that. They were working for the other top band, not for us. They were the enemy. And _he_ was the king of the enemies. Or something that weird.

She was out of my reach. I was on the top of my career, and almost any girl was _on my league_ or even _under_ it, and I wanted the only girl who was out of my reach, the only girl who I couldn´t _approach_ because she was with the enemy. Tom said it was a stupid thought, but Harry, and maybe even Dougie, thought like I did. It wasn´t a word, not at all, but they did were enemies, no matter how much we went out for parties, and laughed and actually enjoy their company.

Every time we went out, I hoped to see her, meeting her out of pure casualty, away of her group for this or that reason. But the few times I saw her…. It was as if the cat was holding my tongue. I felt like an idiot, out of place, so stupid. Why did I feel inferior to her? It didn´t have any sense, at all, but I wasn´t able to make myself _feel_ other way. I had never before experienced that complete surrender with a girl –not even with _any_ human being, or even animal-, and that only worked to feed my curiosity about her, my wanting to talk to her, to kiss her, to…

It was a Friday, sitting at the bar of the new club we were visiting that night as VIP guests, with her sitting next to me drinking the Apple Martini _I_ had paid, when I realized which was the only reason why I was so attracted to her.

She was The Girl. The One.

The girl for me.

And she _had_ to know it. There was no possible way for her not to _notice_ it.

If I would want to sound stupid and corny and cheesy, I would say she was my soul mate, or something that… idiotic. I wasn´t going to say it, but I could feel it, I _knew_ it, I believed it. It may sound stupid, but that was how it was. I only wanted her to know it too. How could she not know it?

That night, Laura stayed with me the whole time, talking, chatting, dancing and drinking. She was almost too intoxicated, but so was I –when wasn´t I, anyway?-, and I could only think grabbing her by the waist, pushing her against the bar, and….. and _devoured_ her lips so she wouldn´t be able to think of anyone else. Not herself, not her friends, not _Brent_. Only me.

But I didn´t do it.

Brent appeared out of nowhere when the place was close to closing, and he took her away of my arms as I danced with her. I would have started a fight that would have probably ruined my reputation, and McFly's reputation, if it wasn´t for Harry deciding to do a dramatic entrance in that moment and drag me to the table we were occupying with the band and our guests. Far away enough, but strategically closer to _their_ table. I could watch everything from where I was. And I really felt like killing Brent. Or hitting him _good_, at least.

"Relax, Dan. Furious as you are you're not going to get anything out of this." Harry pointed out to be, smirking. He had something in mind, and knowing my friend and his personality it was the only thing that made me back off that night. Harry patted my shoulder. "We'll work things out." He grinned wickedly, ignoring Tom's reproachful glance.

Somehow, I don´t even know _how_, next week Harry gave me her mobile number. But I didn´t call her. I had noticed something going on between Laura and Brent, a different kind of tension than the normal one going on between them –_'sexual'_, as Dougie had called it, only to receive a smack on the back of his head for his _support_-, and that made me feel _bad_… I'm only going to say it once. I was _afraid_ she would say no, that she would reject me. But… how could she say no when she was destined to be with me, right?

Well, I didn´t want to probe it.

Not yet.

For the next few years, I only trusted her to catch a glimpse casualty, maybe even meet her, and start to talk. Every time I saw her, I couldn´t help but feel flustered, dazed, for her, for her black eyes, her smile, her tempting body, for everything that made her, _her_. She was just too sensual. She kept going out with the _Enemies_, and she had started dating the number one idiot.

However, it was me the one she was assigned to work on the lyrics. Well, McFly, but it was the same. It was me the one who shared with her endless hours of the day. I wanted to show her _I_ was better, I wanted her to know how good I could treat her. I really liked her, and… I may even admit that I had fallen hard for her. She was too perfect not to do so. And she didn´t even notice how great she was.

I didn´t say anything, supporting every time I saw her smile because the idiot call her with an stoicism I didn´t know I had. I was amazed of myself. But… I was scared she would say no. Laura seemed too in love of Brent Jarry. Sometimes, I thought that it was only me the one who noticed that they expend half the time together discussing and arguing for stupid things, and I refused to listen to Fletch, our completely clueless manager, saying that it was probably to keep the passion alive and that make-up sex was probably amazing. It was already pretty disturbing that he would say something like that, much more when it involved the girl I wanted and one of the persons I hated the most in the whole world.

Laura was just as clueless as Fletch. She smiled up at me adorably every time she saw me in the studio, and –always early- she approached me quickly and sat next to me to show me what she had been thinking about this or that song, telling me about her day in details. We were friends. I started to go earlier to the studio just to be able to be with her alone. I smiled at her as she talked, and enjoyed every word she said about whatever she was talking about, just because it was her and because they were directed to me.

Everything changed in Dougie's birthday party.

Of course, we were both invited. Laura was so adorable, so nice, so funny everyone liked her. But she went with her stupid boyfriend. Magically, I survived it calmly, and I could say hi to her smiling, as I normally did. But I accepted each and every drink with alcohol that went my way. In less than two hours, I wasn´t able to call a cab if I felt like it, because I wasn´t able to remember where the hell I lived, or I couldn´t say it without laughing my bum off.

In my favor, I have to clarified that, if I hadn´t cross her path again, nothing would had happened. So it's her fault. It's her fault for approaching me in that hallway that leaded the way to a deposit room when her boyfriend walked away to say hi to some other jerk. I had been there drinking for the last half an hour, because it was an isolated, almost deserted place. And she decided to go there despites that.

I wasn´t sure if she was naïve… or the complete opposite.

But I couldn´t analyze that, or think it over in my intoxicated state.

"Danny!" She called, grinning to me happily. For the way her vocals extended and linked around the consonants, I knew the level of alcohol on her bloodstream was pretty high. And I loved the way she said my name. "What are you doing here all by yourself, huh? Let's go dancing!" She smiled, grabbing my free hand, the one that wasn´t holding the whisky glass.

"Laura." I waved, getting up from my seat. Suddenly, the hallway seemed too small and too…. Hot. Her hand was still around my wrist, and she didn´t have the slightest idea of the thoughts that kept crossing my head and torturing me with too-clear-to-be-healthy images.

"Come on! Don´t be boring, Dan! Dance with me!" She asked, pushing me from my arm.

I sighed as if it was something too awful to endure, and I let her take me out of the stool. However, I staggered before I could give another step –without meaning to, or on purpose, it made no difference-, and I ended up leaning against her, cornering her against the wall. Laura blushed violently, but she didn´t push me away.

"Danny… You're drunk!" She laughed, as if _that_ was a revelation.

I smirked, taking one of my hands from the wall to her hip, testing the field. She didn´t smacked it away. "Yeah, I am. What about you?" I asked, moving the other hand slowly to rest on her waist.

"Not yet. I think. But I'm sure I'm going to be it before the night it's over!" She assured me, winking. The temptation of tearing her clothes apart right then and there was too much.

"Pretty girls should live drunk." I said grinning. "That way, they're easier to take to bed."

"Oy, what are you implying, huh? That I'm easy?" She demanded to know faking seriousness. But Laura was smiling.

"No. That you _should_ be. And that I want to get you into my bed."

I kissed her, pressing her to my body, or pressing my body to hers, pushing her completely against the wall, while my hands roamed all around the sides of her body, from her thighs to her waist, over her tight emerald green dress. She was shocked, but when I was about to break apart and pretend I fainted from the ingest of alcohol, she started to kiss me back.

Laura opened her lips, and slid her tongue inside my mouth, looking for control of the kiss. I didn´t give it to her, but her attempt was deliciously _stimulating_. She passed her arms around my neck and buried her fingers on my hair, at the same time her legs circled my waist. I slid my hands –in a movement much less graceful than the word seems to insinuate- inside her dress, caressing the naked skin that had tormented me so many nights. And it was as perfect and smooth as I had imagined it.

I wanted to take her away from there, take her to my house, and make love to her until we passed out. It was so easy to imagine that when the girl moaned softly while she kissed me, and passed her nails over the skin in my back slowly, sensually, with expertise. Laura was so tempting, so seductive…

But as soon as it began, everything ended.

I don´t have really clear how, but, suddenly, she was back on the floor, with her hands on my chest, kissing me softly on the lips before walking away. Probably to look for her boyfriend. The idiot.

And she had leaved me hanging.

That night, I had to resort to my hand to… relieve tensions.

But it wasn´t the last time.

Every party we both attended to, every meeting en which we saw each other, the alcohol was always a great excuse to kiss like the end of the world was around the corner. But it never went farther. And every time I needed to look for another girl who would offer herself for that. It wasn´t that hard, anyway. I was young, rich, famous and hot. And humble over all things.

Laura repeated that she _loved_, adored, the asshole of her boyfriend. I didn´t believe her and I don´t think she did it, either. But, slowly, whatever she felt for me started to grow. Slowly, every time it cost her a little bit more to break apart from me, and every time she let me go a little bit farther. Until one night, when she didn´t want to stop me anymore.

Brent hadn´t go, who knows why, to whatever party we were going to, and when I whispered to Laura's ear how much I really wanted, how much I wanted to take her to my bed, make love to her, she nodded softly.

"Take me to your house." She asked me, with the sexiest voice I had ever heard on her. Partially, it was the alcohol speaking. Laura was normally on the shy side. But I knew she meant what she said, and that's what I didn´t hesitate. I love her. I couldn´t stop to think it over.

Next day, I woke up with her naked body hugging mine, laying on the floor of my bedroom, next to me unmade bed. I only remembered half of the night, but what a half of night it had been. I had never had something like that with anyone.

As idiotic as it may sound, I couldn´t help but grin widely, and watched her sleep peacefully against my chest. Taking care of not waking her up, I grabbed the blankets that were hanging from the bed, and I covered us both. The whole room was a mess, showing me what I didn´t really remember. If nothing changed between us after that night, I would have vivid images to remember her.

Tiredness came quickly, and I fall asleep again, hugging her tightly, closer to me. Until something woke me up. A mobile, precisely, followed by the sudden absence of warm at my side. I opened my eyes slowly, to find a sleepy and nervous Laura looking for her purse. I sighed, and stood up to hand it to her.

How had it ended up on top of my tallboy?

By the way she answered as soon as he got her mobile out of the clutch, I was sure it was Brent.

She didn´t smile, and even when she was sleepy, I saw her tense as she sat over my bed and used the sheets to cover her naked body. _My_ sheets, I have to emphasize that. And I felt stupidly proud of myself.

"In my house." She lied.

I not only felt stupidly proud, but tremendously victorious.

I vaguely heard the voice from the other side of the line, and Laura doubted her words half a fraction of a second, before stating: "Of course. Alone in my house." I sat next to her, just to see how much had changed things. She didn´t push me away. "Why would you ask that, anyway?"

From the other end of the line, I heard nothing but silence.

I knew she liked him, and that she would feel guilty forever. But for some strange reason, she wasn´t showing that.

And I also knew she wanted _me_.

And I felt jealousy consuming me from inside.

I kissed her cheek softly.

I kissed her neck slowly, taking my time.

While Brent said hastily goodbye, I pushed her carefully down the bed until her back was against the mattress, and I moved on top of her, with her legs between mine. I grabbed her mobile, closed it, and let it fall to the floor before kissing her on the lips.

Laura didn´t push me away and she hugged me, kissing me back softly, not with the passion of last night. This kiss meant something deeper, I could feel it.

She made _me _feel guilty.

"Laura…" I said slowly, putting my forehead against hers. "I'm not expecting you to leave him." I assured her. It wasn´t really a lie. Not completely. Not entirely. And t was what she wanted, needed to hear. Right? "I know he's your boyfriend, and I know you like him. But you also like me." I sighed, touching her cheeks, lovingly. I _love_ that girl. "I'm going to be here whenever you need me, whether you're dating the idiot or not."

_You can use me_.

That was what it seemed I was assuring her.

_Use me, I'm your slave_.

I felt like an idiot.

Until she looked up with a mysterious smile on her lips. "So you wouldn´t mind to share me?"

"Well… I _do_ mind. But I love you enough to accept whatever it makes you happy as long as I have part of that happiness." I stated

Laura grinned. "Well, then. I have good news for you. And some bad ones too."

"Tell me the bad ones first." I asked.

"Ok. We can´t go out." She blurted out, as if it wasn´t supposed to hurt. I was tempted to push her away and leaved. However, Laura stopped my reaction my kissing me again. "Wait, you didn´t hear the other."

"Do I want to?"

"Yes, probably."

"… Fine. Tell me, then."

"I'm not dating Brent anymore."

"Oh, that's great. I'll-…. Wow! WHAT?!"

Laura laughed. "You know? That you think I would do that to my boyfriend..." She said scolding me, grinning.

"Oh, stop that. Tell me the _important_ thing! You're not dating Brent? Since when?! And why I didn´t know it yet?!" I protested, pouting at her.

"I broke up yesterday, and stop looking so please because it's not supposed to be good, you know? And... I thought you knew. I thought someone had told you by now. That's why I almost laughed when you said you didn´t care if I was dating him or not."

"You're mean. I don´t have the slightest idea of where did I take the idea you were nice and kind." I pouted, hugging her to me anyway. She chuckled softly, and hugged me back.

"I just realized... I couldn´t be with a man when I was all the time thinking of another one... But..."

"But... I'm not going to like this but, right?" I joked, kissing her cheek. "Be my girlfriend and let's ignore that." I offered, knowing that she wasn´t going to accept it. She had said so herself a while ago.

Laura giggled softly. "I wish I could, Dan... But... I broke up yesterday with him. I can´t start dating his sworn enemy the next day... Do you understand?" She asked, almost pleadingly with her eyes.

I groaned. "Of course I do. That doesn´t mean I like it any better."

"But we can be like Romeo and Juliet. For a while. Give me... time. I know it doesn´t say a lot of good things about me what I'm asking you, but..."

I kissed her so she wouldn´t need to keep talking. She was right, of course, but I had waited so much to have her, that now that I _finally_ did... I wanted the whole world to know. I wanted to flaunt her and show her off and tell everyone that _yes_, she was dating _me_.

But I accepted her conditions because I loved her too much not to.

"Ok." I said, sighing as if I was doing a torturous job. I was kissing her and I was hugging her half naked. How could that ever be torturous? "But it won´t be a lot of time."

"I know. What about a month?"

"Are you crazy?!" I snapped without really thinking. She laughed at me. "No. Nu-uh. Not a whole month."

"But it has to be more than two weeks..." Laura pouted. I closed my eyes knowing that I wouldn´t be able to resist otherwise.

"It has to be less than a month."

"What about three weeks?"

"What about two weeks and a day?"

"What about two weeks and six days?"

"Two weeks and three days, and that's it."

"Ok, fine. Two weeks and three days. And then... then you're going to have to take punishment for making me wait."

"Oh, yeah? Punishment? Like what?" Laura wondered as I moved on top of her and kissed her nose, her cheeks, her chin... down her chest...

"Like... tedious endless dinners around London with me... Paparazzi following... Many interviews about what it feels like to be my girlfriend... massages... and my pick of movies for a whole three months."

"Three months?! That's unfair!" Laura complained, trying not to start laughing.

I grinned. "Do you want to be my girlfriend right now so I can tell it to the world?"

"Meanie. Three months, then."

"Two weeks and three days." I clarified, kissing her again.

Two weeks and three days.

And then I would stand in front of Brent and do a victory dance.

_Hell, yeah. Mate, she's where she belongs __now_.


End file.
